Tras el Alma de un Condenado
by AlenEm
Summary: El, condenado a sequir las enseñanzas de su familia ella, ha perdido todo y se ha visto llevada a un lugar distinto. Levantó rápidamente la cabeza ante la llamada y entre lágrimas, que nublaban su vista, pudo ver el destello de unos ojos grises.


_**..:Tras el alma de un condenado:..**_

_

* * *

_

**Por:** Alis Black

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de este Fic no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K._

_**

* * *

**_

Prólogo

Tras estar ya una semana encerrada en aquella gran casa, gracias a las ideas de su sobre protector amigo Harry, y haber leído cientos de libros en busca de información sobre los Horcruxes, se sentó, cansada, en uno de los mullidos sillones de piel que ocupaban la estancia contigua a la biblioteca, la cual tenía una agradable temperatura debido a la calidez del fuego proveniente de la chimenea que hace un rato había encendido con ayuda de un simple hechizo.

Eran mediados de Noviembre y el clima comenzaba a adquirir una helada temperatura y las ventiscas invernales eran de esperarse, así pues, una hacía acto de su presencia en esos momentos, azotando fuertemente las ventanas y dejando caer millares de gotas de agua sobre el lugar.

Se puso de pie lentamente y se dirigió a paso lento hacia la cocina, había preparado un poco de chocolate caliente hace unos instantes, solo la cantidad justa para ella, puesto que no esperaba visitas.

Estaba claro que Harry y Ron no irían hasta dentro un buen tiempo… aunque ya había pasado demasiado desde su partida. Una parte de si le decía que diera por hecho que Voldemort los había descubierto, pero cuando estos pensamientos surcaban algún rincón de su cabeza rápidamente sacudía esta, tratando de apartarlos y manteniendo la esperanza.

Abrió con suma lentitud uno de los estantes en los cuales se encontraban las tazas y sirvió en una de ellas un poco del líquido caliente.

Cuando terminó se dispuso a ir al segundo piso, donde se encontraban las habitaciones y fue cuando, subiendo las escaleras y en medio de la oscuridad causada por un repentino apagón, creyó ver una sombra, justo cuando un rayo iluminó la estancia.

Cautelosamente, la curiosidad la llevó a seguir a aquel "ser"; recorrió pasillos, subió escalones (mas de los que creía haber visto antes) y abrió puertas aventurándose a lugares que no conocía.

Al fin, llegó a una última puerta, pronunció un leve _lumus_ y pudo apreciar con claridad los detalles de esta, parecía ser madera de árbol de cerezo tallada finamente, la cerradura: un enchapado en oro blanco, o plata, realmente necesitaba más luz, pero por lo pronto era lo único que su varita podía ofrecerle.

Dirigió su mano temblorosa a la cerradura pero, se dio cuenta de que la puerta yacía entreabierta, empujó suavemente la misma y dio paso a una habitación oscura pero levemente iluminada por los rayos que se veían tras la ventana desde la cual se podían apreciar la lúgubre figura de un árbol cuyas ramas azotaban los ventanales.

En el centro de la habitación se encontraba una cama grande con doseles oscuros y en las paredes no había nada más que un espejo en un marco de oro blanco que adornaba el vacío de los blancos muros.

Al entrar completamente a la habitación pudo distinguir, en una de las esquinas, un escritorio con adornos tallados en la madera y sobre este yacía un diminuto objeto brillante.

A paso lento y con cautela se dirigió hacia aquella pequeña piedra brillante, sin apartar la mirada de esta y estando cada vez más cerca se dio cuenta de que asemejaba a una runa, esta emitía un destello de color verde; estaba tan concentrada que no notó la presencia de alguien en la habitación y tampoco la sombra que hace unos momentos había estado observándola y que momentos después al sentir la otra presencia había desaparecido del lugar.

Cogió la pequeña piedra entre sus manos y se dio cuenta de que colgaba de una cadena de plata, no tuvo mucho tiempo para observarla ya que una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Al fin te encontré sangre sucia…- Volteó rápidamente y en sus ojos no cabía mas sorpresa, frente a ella se encontraba una mujer de cabellos negros y largos, tez blanca y mirada maligna.

- Bella…trix… - dijo en un susurro, la castaña, temiendo lo peor.

- Eres la última… tus amigos ya cayeron. ¡Sólo faltas tú, y yo, me encargaré de acabarte, maldita inmunda! - decía la mujer, mientras una risa malévola rompía el silencio y un rayo iluminaba brevemente la estancia.

No podía creerlo, era demasiado. Sin prestar mas atención sus labios pronunciaron algunas palabras mientras la lágrimas caían por sus mejillas una a una.

- Entonces… Harry y Ron… ellos… -

- Así es, sangre sucia, mi señor acabó uno a uno con ellos, fue simple, rápido, me atrevo a decir que tu amigo el pelirrojo sufrió un poco más, no dejaba de retorcerse en el suelo suplicando piedad. – mintió

- ¡Mentira! - gritó la joven bruja – ¡Mientes¡Ron jamás haría eso!

- Eso no importa, te reunirás pronto con tus amigos… ¡_Avada Kedavra_! – y tras pronunciar esto vio cómo el hechizo se dirigía directamente al corazón de la castaña, quien esperando ya su fin, apretó entre sus manos la pequeña piedra, haciendo que el resplandor aumentara y la cubriera por completo, haciéndola desaparecer de la estancia en donde se encontraba.

* * *

Abrió los ojos nuevamente y se encontró en la misma habitación en la que había visto a bellatrix a punto de matarla, en la cual esta le había dicho que sus amigos estaban muertos y antes este recuerdo las lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente por sus ojos, mojando sus rojas mejillas. Inevitablemente y sin fuerzas calló de rodillas al suelo, apoyó sus manos en este y lloró amargamente, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que una voz llamó su atención. 

- ¿Qué haces en mi habitación¿Y quién eres tú? - la castaña levantó rápidamente la cabeza ante la llamada y entre las lágrimas que nublaban su vista, lo único que pudo apreciar fue el destello de unos ojos grises.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_N/a.-_** _Bueno, aquí está el prólogo de esta historia, no voy a decir qué pareja es, creo que luego lo descubrirán, espero que les haya agradado, para los que ya saben cual será la pareja… pues… xD ia lo saben jejeje._

_En fin, gracias, me despido; a ver si se me da por actualizar mi otro Fic, se cuidan!_

_Bye bye!_

_Atte._

_**ºAlis Blackº**_

_(Amante de los Merodeadores y de Regulus Black xD)_


End file.
